lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
The Twilight
The Twilight is a short story independant mainly from the overall storyling that details the events surrounding the lives of several Elves spanning the entire planet. Chronolgically it is a narative story for much of the time as the different Elves tell stories of what has happened to their people, and then in Chapter Six and Seven the timeline reaches present day with the meeting of the Elves of Quel'Thalas and Lucerne during the lead up to the Battle of Berne. The Twilight can be chosen to be read alongside the others as a companion read, or can be ignored. Only the POV Chapters of Alleria Windrunner and Vareesa Windrunner have led to elements where you would be somewhat less knowing about what is happening without reading The Twilight. The Twilight deals with the different sections of the Elven Race through the eyes of different Elves living in these cultures. For the Dark Elves this takes the form of Shadowblade of who is a famous Dark Elven Assasin and the personal assasin of Malekith the Witch King. The High Elves are dealt with through the POV of Teclis Aestarion of whom is a mighty general in the command of the Atmer Army and he is forced to deal with an increasingly stable situation and the subsequent plans for growth in Atmer. The Sindar Elves have two POV Characters in the form of Vareesa and Alleria Windrunner of which Vareesa leads the Elves of Quel'Thalas and works tirelessly at this, while Alleria is a Sentinel within High Forest. For the Lothlorian Elves the POV Character is the mighty King Kael'Thalas Sunstrider of whom leads the Kingdom of Lothlorian and its mighty powerbase against the encroachment of Beasts, and Orcs that have overwhelmed France. POV Characters Plot Summary Chapter One Teclis Aestarion is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is commanded to travel eastward to the Empire in order to begin the relationship with the Teutons as the Pheonix King understands that the Empire of Numeron is collapsing. Moving eastward he travels with his brother, and several companions including his personal Green Dragon Mount Itharius as well as two other Green Dovah in the form of Taerar, and Lethecus of whom the two former are going to be given to the provincial commander of the Galkland Islands in order to create a new nest of Green Dovah in the Galkland Islands. Arriving at the port of the Galkland Islands in Tel-Anai where they are met by Lady Araana Loreorin the provincial commander of the Galkland Islands. travels to the lands of the Empire of Numeron with his brother, where as the Numenorians have begun to become corupted Teclis watches as his brother founds the College of Magi within the vast city of Aldorf of which they had once travelled to in the past when they helped the Tuetons found the city. The two form a relationship with the Teutons of the area forming the earliest alliance between the High Elves and what will eventually become the Empire, while they make no effort to connect with the Empire of Numeron of whom is at this point being ruled by madness. Major Characters Introduced= *Itharius *Lethecus *Tyrion Aestarion *Araana Loreorin |-|Minor Characters Introduced= *Taerar |-|Places Introduced= *Galkland Islands *Tel-Anai |-|Groups Introduced= *Realm of Galkland Chapter Two Alleria Windrunner is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she explains the relationship between herself, and her two siblings and her brother of whom all leave Ulthuan while the Sindar Elves are hating their lot in Ulthuan and go to fight in the War of Vengeance. Arriving in France they fight together in several small battles against the Dwarves but quickly following a defeat against the Dwarves they leave the fighting and being to explore the lands of eastern France. During this exploration Alleria discovers the vast forest of Quel'Thalas just north of the forest her sister Vareesa had found in the form of Athel Loren, while their sister Vareesa returns later after finding the massive forest of High Forest. Chapter Three Shadowblade is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Shadowblade is in the city of Marianburgh where he goes about assasinating the leader of the town, of whom was a man responsible for the deaths of many Dark Elves when he sunk a Black Ark. Shadowblade returns to Druchii where he meets with Selakith of whom is a Dark Elven General and after acting formal together when others were around they are shown to be lovers when in private. Chapter Four Kael'Thalas Sunstrider is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he travels to France with his brother Kael'Jarno, and two sisters where they are commanded by their father to infiltrate France under the guise of fighting in the war but in fact they are going there to find objects of great power. Their father Laera Sunstrider wished for them to squire a series of magical items whose power would dramatically increase Laera's power among the Sindar Elves. While there they engaged in a conflict with Illidan Stormrage when they discovered Illidan was attempting to find the same items they were after, and Illidan was basically searching for the same reason as they were. This conflict took them from item to item as the sunstrider children would capture one only to find Illidan had taken the next one. This continued until they reached Icecrown where they attempted to take a stone which there father said was the ultimate Magi regeneration tool in existence. They fought there way up the mountain through the minions of Illidan towards their goal and when they reached the top the three engaged in a duel with Illidan and were able to defeat him, and then escape with the stone. Major Characters Introduced= *Illidan Stormrage *Sylvanus Sunstrider *Kael'Jarno Sunstrider *Mael'Falas Sunstrider |-|Minor Characters Introduced= *Laera Sunstrider |-|Places Introduced= *Icecrown |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter Five Vareesa Windrunner is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she leaves her beloved sisters and travels eastward into High Forest as she knows this is the place that the real Sindar Elves will live or die. Fighting in the conquest of the land she fights in the first major conflict where they attack the large Trolloc forces surrounding their cultural center near the current sight of Malaanar, and during the battle they are nearly overwhelmed by the forces of the Trollocs but during the battle Mlafurion is able to summon the spirits of the forest in the area and push them back. Following this Vareesa joins Malfurion as he meets with Coeddil one of the major spirits of the forest and during the meeting the spirits of the forest join forces with the Trollocs turning the very forest against the Trollocs and leading to the final major battle at Dolanaar where the Trollocs come to the field of battle led by two Myrdill and nearly gain victory before Vareesa kills one of the Myrdill and wounds the other forcing his retreat from the battle and the Trollocs completely route following his retreat. Chapter Six Amina Ialliora is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 7 Alleria Windrunner is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she details the moral decline in the Lothlorian Elves, and she forms the Quel'Thalasian Elves in the forest of Quel'Thalas, and from here she begins a rebellion of which sparks the eventual Lothlorian Civil War. Chapter 8 Kael'Thalas Sunstrider is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 9 Vareesa Windrunner is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 10 Teclis Aestarion is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is once again commanded by the Pheonix King this time the Pheonix King is commanding him to go to the aid of The Empire who is being assaulted during the Second Black Crusade. Following this command he once again travels eastward this time he travels directly to Marriangburgh where he is met by a force sent from the Galkland Islands and led by Araana Loreorin's twin sons Folduin, and Limdor who bring some five thousand troops with them to the aid of The Empire along side the fifteen thousand in the force of Teclis, and Tyrion. Forced to fight a battle against Chaos cultists east of Marriangburgh at the city of Berlin where they find the cultists in massive number. Joining with a large force of Bretonians nearing the city and thousands of gathered Teutons they are able to destroy the cultist force and move further east towards Aldorf. Chapter 11 Kael'Thalas Sunstrider is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 12 Shadowblade is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he travels to Ghrond where he meets with Eromi Dawnseeker of whom is shown to be a lover of his, and he convinses her through sheer pursuasion to rally a force to go into the Southlands. He joins her force and they land in Lustria the land of the massive Lizardmen empire where he disembarks travelling to a nearbye Lizardmen city. Attempting to kill a Slann within the city he is foiled by a massive Saurus of whom chases him all the way back to the sea over several days where he finds Eromi fighting against massive forces of Skinks and the two just manage to escape. Chapter 13 Amina Ialliora is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 14 Alleria Windrunner is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is continueing to grow the Quel'Thalasian element of the Lothlorian but is finding her supporters are dwindling in Athel Loren and retreating to the forest of Quel'Thalas. Chapter 15 Vareesa Windrunner is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she travels with Malfurion to Grandfather Tree where they meet with the spirits of the forest of whom desire for the Elves of High Forest to go to the aid of the Quel'Thalasian Elves of Athel Loren, and due to this High Forest changes its diplomatic position and moves heavily into the side of Quel'Thalas. Chapter 16 Teclis Aestarion is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 17 Kael'Thalas Sunstrider is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is forced to deal with serious problems as the third part of the Civil War returns in the form of the San'Layn when they assault the western part of Athel Loren attempting to destroy the land. After a dramatic fight the San'Layn are defeated and he forms the Tempest Keep, and desides on other massive defensive programs throughout Athel Loren so that they will never again be taken by suprise. Chapter 18 Shadowblade is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 19 Amina Ialliora is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 20 Alleria Windrunner is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter the Lothlorian Civil has begun to unravel, and it is during this that she enters the fray fighting for what she truly believes is right. During the end of the chapter she is betrayed by her sister Sylvanus of whom follows her love, and turns against her sister and this leads to the Quel'Thalasian defeat during the Lothlorian Civil War. Chapter 21 Vareesa Windrunner is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 22 Teclis Aestarion is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 23 Kael'Thalas Sunstrider is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he details his friendship with the prince of Bretonia in the form of Maltivian Eisenburg of whom he meets while spending several years in the court of Viche in order to grow relations with Bretonia. Following his telling of their friendship he shifts into memories of learning of the attacks on Hispania and his leading of a large Elven force southward to Marseilles where they obliterate the Orcs in the massive First Battle of Marseilles. Chapter 24 Shadowblade is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 25 Amina Ialliora is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 26 Alleria Windrunner is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 27 Vareesa Windrunner is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Category:Story